


Art inspired by "my teeth ache to taste you"

by thara (IffyWolf)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IffyWolf/pseuds/thara
Summary: Art and animation inspired from the first chapter ofthis lovely fic! I also tried to make the best experience for both mobile and web users, so the first chapter is for mobile and second is for the web version! :)
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	1. Mobile Version

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my teeth ache to taste you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275078) by [Aegrisomnia89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegrisomnia89/pseuds/Aegrisomnia89). 



  
Video also available on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wm6kuLqAQm0) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thara_oof/status/1297588886349152259)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ps: please be kind and don't repost/use these without asking ❤ my twitter is open for dms ^^)


	2. Web Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [my teeth ache to taste you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275078) by [Aegrisomnia89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegrisomnia89/pseuds/Aegrisomnia89).

  
Video also available on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wm6kuLqAQm0) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thara_oof/status/1297588886349152259)

**Author's Note:**

> (ps: please be kind and don't repost/use these without asking ❤ my twitter is open for dms ^^)


End file.
